Cream-Coloured Hair
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Secrets are held behind every smile and tears are hidden behind every strand of hair. OC. Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The first time he saw her was at the Chunin Exams. Her smile was gentle and sweet as she laughed with her teammates and her skin seemed so delicate as if a needle could pierce right through it. She wore her cream colored hair tucked behind her ears, letting her emerald earrings gleam in the sun.

As if she felt his eyes on her, the girl glanced over his way, greeting him with her ocean blue eyes. He quickly turned away, pretending not to be staring.

Luckily, her attention quickly went back to her team. The one who was making her laugh by ruffling her hair seemed to be three years older than her. She seemed to be younger than her other teammate too. As a matter of fact, she looked younger than everyone taking the exams, appearing to be no more than ten or eleven. Her teammates looked to be fourteen and fifteen and shared similar features with her. the younger of the two males wore his hair short and had on a goofy smile. The other let his hair grow to his back. He looked more serious than his male teammate, but still wore a loving smile.

He stole another look at her. Why would someone so young be sent to the Chunin exams knowing that they would have to go through the Forest of Death? How could she possibly still laugh like that knowing that all her opponents are at least a head taller than her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The second time Ko saw one of the members of the girl's team was the night before the second exams. He was washing his hands at the restroom when the younger of the two males engaged him into a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Mitsue of the Stream," he pointed at the unfamiliar sign on his arm.

"Ko of the leaf," Ko replied. "Where is your village? I haven't heard about it before."

Mitsue laughed, "Yeah, we're pretty far from here and our population is too small for anyone to recognize us, let alone the Five Great Nations."

"Small or not, your team seems to be happier than the rest of us," Ko said.

Mitsue shrugged. "We make best of what we have." Turning the faucet off, he headed towards the door. Before pulling on the handle, he murmured, "Even sending little eleven year-old girls to face against enemies who can take her life just to get more Chunins."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Mizuke-nii, now!" Mitsue shouted during the second round of the exam. His brother released a stream of water from his mouth and Mitsue stuck his sword into the current, transferring electricity into the water.

Their enemy, a group of cloud nins, had no where to run. The electrified water hit their legs, and the three fell to the floor unconscious.

"What a terrifying combo," whispered Ko's teammate.

The other teammate agreed and backed quietly away from the stream village team. Suddenly, Ko held up his hand. "Wait."

Just then, the girl Ko saw before the exams appeared behind her teammates, "Don't you think you over did it a bit, Niisan?"

Her brothers laughed, "Come on, we need to head to the tower now."

The girl nodded, "Please give me a second." She reached into their enemy's pocket and drew out the 'earth' scroll. Swiftly, she tossed the scroll to her teammates. Then, she found the enemies' water bottles. She made a sign and from her hand, a large water bubble formed on top of her palm. Carefully, she refilled each of the bottles. Next, she gathered some nearby twigs and sent a bolt of lightning of them, setting the wood on fire.

"Keep warm and healthy," the girl called to her unconscious foe.

Her brothers ruffled her hair and said she was too nice. Then, as if cued silently, the trio sped quickly away towards the tower.

"That girl can use two elements!" Ko's teammate half screamed, half whispered.

"yeah," Ko agreed. "but don't you think it's weird how she made sure her enemy has water and heat before she left?"

His other teammate shrugged, "Better a nice enemy than an evil one."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Miku," Her name showed on the board, announcing it was her time to battle in the Chunin finals. She looked nervous in front of her red-hair opponent. She stayed nervous even when her opponent's fire attacks proved to be ineffective against her water defense.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Ko wondered aloud.

"Because she vowed not to hurt anyone," Miku's brother replied after overhearing him.

"But she's a ninja!" Ko exclaimed. "She's going to have to one day."

"A _medic _Mizuke corrected. "She's just here because our daimyo needs more Chunins to attract more high paying requests to our village, and we can only enter the exams with three people."

"She is gifted with the ability to use two elements and she's wants to be a medic ninja?"

"She's also cursed with her kindness," said Mitsue. "Our parents were killed in combat before she could even remember them."

"Mitsue!" Mizuke warned, "They don't need to know that."

Mitsue's look darkened, "I don't know why, but I think he does." He nodded at Ko.

"That's why Miku doesn't want to hurt people and leave their beloved like those who killed our parents left her," he continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Nine years later, the Forth Shinobi War was coming to an end. The surviving shinobi lined up at the tent to have their wound cared for. Miku worked quickly, hoping to see her bothers coming through the flap of the tent with no more than a few cuts.

_They must have only minor injuries and let those with bigger issues get attention first. _Miku thought. _ that has to be why it's taking them so long to appear in the tent!_

Miku brushed away any tears of fear, but alas, her bothers never came through the tent flap. Worried, Miku bursted out of the tent and onto the cold battle field.

"Mizuke! Mitsue!" she screamed.

her fears came true when she saw two grey figures topped with cream blond hair laying lifelessly next to each other. Whimpering, Miku approached the figures. Her eyes grew wide and tears over spilled when she saw her beloved brothers looking at each other, mouths opened with unfinished words.

Miku collapsed to the floor; long, blond hair sprawling all over her kins' lifeless bodies.

Rain poured and lightning flashed all night.

The next morning with cold. When Miku finally sat up with her eyes red, one side of her dirt-streaked hair fell over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

What little people of Miku's village couldn't support themselves anymore. A year after the war, the daimyo caught a strange disease. He and many others lost their lives, despite Miku's efforts. Without another option, Miku and nine other survivors sold their land to a samurai who could actually make use of the land and the stream. With the money, they invested in making the one month journey to Konoha.

* * *

Ko was surprised when his teammate ran into him when he came back from his mission, announcing than Kakashi-sama let the Kawa (Stream/ River) clan take residence in Konoha.

Ko Didn't think much of it at first, but the name did ring a bell. The worn out shinobi acknowledged his friend and went home to take a shower, the new forgotten until dinner time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ko decided to lay down some flowers for his sensei before heading out to dinner. At the cemetery, he heard a quiet whimper, hardly audible above the chirping crickets. Ko walked inaudibly toward the direction of the noise to find the making of it. He saw a lone figure seated at the bottom of the tree. His teammate's announcement quickly flowed back into his mind when he saw the cream-blond hair on the figure's head.

"Kawa Miku," Ko knelt in front of her, the foreign name forming easily on his tongue.

The girl looked up to the sound of her name. In her hand, she clutched onto two torn Stream village headbands.

"Are you okay?" Ko asked.

Miku looked away so that he could only see the side of her face that her hair covered.

Ko reached for her bangs and tucked it behind her ear. Miku eyes widened and lashed her hand out to unhook her hair, but Ko gently grabbed her wrist before she could do so.

"Your brothers and parents," he said, "didn't die so that you can hide behind your hair. They died to keep you alive and helping others, am I right?"

Miku stayed still for a while. Slowly, she nodded.

Ko smiled and ruffled her hair.


End file.
